Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deagglomerated glass filler for sustained ion release for imparting ion sustained-release property to a dental material for use in the dental field. The dental material means a material for use in filling, prosthetic repair, temporary sealing, temporary bonding, preparation of a prosthetic appliance, adhesion/luting, pit and fissure sealing, or the like in a dental treatment, specific examples thereof include composite resins (including a resin for a facing crown and a resin for restoration), temporary sealing/temporary bonding materials, a resin cement, an adhesive and a fissure sealant, and the dental material can be produced by, for example, mixing of a glass filler for sustained ion release and a polymerizable monomer.
Description of the Related Art
With respect to a conventional glass filler for sustained ion release, a large number of approaches have been made in order to allow metal ions such as fluorine, strontium and boron present in a glass composition. The conventional glass filler for sustained ion release, however, cannot sustainably release ions in sufficient amounts, and also cannot sustainably release ions in a continuous manner.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-139844, a fluorine sustained-release filler is described which is subjected to a silane compound treatment and an acidic polymer treatment, but the filler particle sizes (MV values) before and after each of such treatments are the same, and as a result, the amount and duration of sustained ion release are not sufficient.